


The Habits of Our Hearts

by Emptylester (timelordangel)



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Current fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I NEEDED THIS, I've written so much angst lately, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, smut but softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/Emptylester
Summary: Dan leaves his phone at the Youtube space and decides to give 24 hours without technology a try. Phil really likes being Dan's favourite distraction. Shameless fluff of our boys being happy and in love.





	The Habits of Our Hearts

There’s nothing like the first few days of cooler weather in the city. The cool air nips ever so slightly at Dan’s skin as they emerge from a long day of taking photos for their Youtube Red promotions. Dan grins at just the idea of wearing jumpers and not having to feel the horrible drops of sweat running down the small of his back. 

“Why are you smiling?” Phil nudges him with his foot as they wait on the train platform. Phil’s been absorbed in his phone, only glancing up at the rumbling of a distant train.

“Ah, can’t you feel it?” Dan keeps smiling, pulling the edges of his jumper over his hands. “Autumn is coming.”

“Oooh, PSLs.” Phil nods in agreement, shoving his phone in his pocket. “Suppose we can spare a moment on our journey home to get some?”

“Wow, Phil, way to be corporate.” Dan rolls his eyes with a laugh, “Yeah. Sure.”

“They have a new Frappuccino version.” Phil muses, “It’s quite late, when does Starbucks close?”

“Um, let me check.” Dan begins to dig in his pockets but freezes, making a face. He knocks his bag off his shoulder and unzips it, shoving his hand inside. “Uh.”

“You alright?” Phil notices the panic in Dan’s eyes. 

“Fuck, I think I left my phone in the studio.” Dan’s double-checks his pockets as he struggles to remember the last time he had it.

“We left right as the space was closing, we’ll call them in the morning.” Phil, calm as ever, reassures him. 

Dan whimpers, accidentally prompting a rude glance from a woman standing nearby. 

“You can live for a few hours without your phone, Dan.” Phil grins, rolling his eyes. He’d grab Dan’s hand right now if they weren’t in public.

“I just-“ Dan fidgets. He’s not even that attached; it’s his old 5S that he’d been using since he broke his six. It is entirely backed up and the seven is coming out in a week, but he just feels naked. 

The trains arrives and they board, Dan making a face the entire time. Smushed in the back of the car, Phil puts a gentle hand on Dan’s hip. 

“You’ll have it back soon enough.” Phil says softly over the roar of the tracks. 

“Ugh, the horror. However will I live?” Dan cracks a smile, leaning into Phil’s touch.

They’re sat in Starbucks twenty minutes later and Dan’s tracing patterns into the couch while Phil plays on his phone. Dan gives a soft sigh, pointedly looking at Phil. 

It takes him a minute, but eventually Phil glances over.

“What?” Phil cocks his head, locking his phone.

“I’m bored, pay attention to me.” Dan’s sideways on the couch, inches from being in Phil’s lap. This Starbucks is almost empty, fifteen minutes from close. 

“Okay. How was your day?” Phil sets his phone on the coffee table and turns on the couch, taking his drink and taking a sip. 

“Well, the fifteen minutes I wasn’t with you because I was showering were great.” Dan hums, stirring his latté with a straw.

“Hey, I offered to join.” Phil shrugs, his new foam mustache making Dan laugh.

“Yeah and we were already running late, we would have missed the first hour if I had accepted.” 

“Maybe we can take two showers today.” Phil nudges Dan with his foot.

“It’s so late,” Dan makes a face, “but tomorrow we don’t have any morning plans, so that’s fine.” 

“Are you literally scheduling our sex time?” Phil lets out a laugh that draws the attention of a serious couple near them. He gives them an apologetic look.

“We’re busy men, Phil.” Dan takes a sip to hide his smile, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“I want to kiss you.” Phil whispers, his voice low and gravel-y. 

“Is this your way of telling me that you’re bored with talking and want to leave?” Dan shakes his head disapprovingly. 

“Don’t expose me like that.” Phil wraps his ankle around Dan’s.

He frowns when Dan pulls his leg away and gives Phil a sad look.

“We can leave, if you want.” Dan shrugs, feeling guilty. “They’ll kick us out soon anyway.”

“We could get them to kick us out for other reasons.” Phil winks, and Dan about spit-takes his coffee. 

“What’s gotten into you, Phil?!” Dan laughs loudly, standing, “Come on, we’ll miss the last train.”

They walk together down the strangely empty street after getting off the train. Their hands brush against each other more frequently than they should and Dan resents every person on the streets with them.

After trekking up the four flights of stairs to their flat, the clock hits midnight and Dan realizes how tired he is. He goes to check his phone and feels brief panic again, followed by a harsh realization. 

“When does the Youtube Space open tomorrow?” Dan asks as he kicks his shoes off.

“Eleven.” Phil recalls checking yesterday. 

“Will you call for me tomorrow morning?” Dan smiles softly and wraps his arms around Phil’s waist, pressing him back into the wall of the hallway. 

“Uh,” Phil flushes, smiling, “of course. We can go get it tomorrow.”

“It’s okay if we don’t. I want to see if I can go twenty four hours without any technology.” Dan suddenly decides, the newly realized dependence taking a toll on his mental state. 

“That’s a long time for you, Dan,” Phil raises his eyebrows, “You might die.”

“Then this is how I go.” Dan whispers, leaning in to kiss Phil.

It was always the best when they would spend all day together outside the house and then finally return and they would kiss like their lives depended on it. Even though Dan is exhausted, Phil’s arms feel like home and he melts into him. 

“I’ve missed you.” Phil mumbles between kisses, his hands grasping at denim as he ruts against Dan.

“That probably sounds crazy to anyone else, because we’ve been together all day, but I get that. I missed you too.” Dan rambles as Phil peppers kisses down his jaw. 

“My room?” Phil breathes, getting worked up. 

Dan smirks and steps back, tapping his head. “Tomorrow morning, remember?” 

“Damn you, Howell.” Phil grabs Dan’s shirt lapels and pulls him in, giving him one last, slow kiss on the lips. 

“I love you.” Dan says when they part, one hand cupping Phil’s face.

“Want to sleep together?” Phil asks with puppy dog eyes, which have replaced lustful ones. 

“Honestly, I’m just going to pass out. I’d rather be able to starfish in peace.” Dan yawns as if on cue. 

“Fair enough.” Phil shrugs, sneaking one last kiss. “Today was good. I’m excited to see how the pictures turn out.” 

They walk hand-in-hand down the hall and linger, talking for a few more minutes before Dan yawns again and Phil takes the hint. They fall asleep quickly in their respective rooms.

The next morning, Phil wakes up to the sound of birds he downloaded on his phone. It’s a bit weird; he squints as he jabs at the screen before shoving his glasses on his face. It’s only nine thirty. Could he wake Dan up? Is it rude to wake your boyfriend up before ten to have shower sex?

He procrastinates waking Dan, going to the bathroom and setting up the next episode of Avatar on the TV. He brushes his teeth and watches four SciShow videos before it’s ten and Phil feels it’s appropriate to wake him up. 

He knocks softly and pushes his way inside.

Dan blinks sleepily from the bed and pulls the duvet over his eyes, groaning. 

“Good morning!” Phil says a little too loudly, climbing on Dan’s bed in his cookie monster pyjamas. 

Dan laughs as Phil pulls back the duvet and kisses his forehead. 

“You’re cheery this morning.” Dan notes as he reaches over to grab his phone- fuck. “Did you call Youtube Space?” 

“No, it’s only ten.” Phil sits back on Dan’s legs.

“You woke me up at ten, why?” Dan scoots back and sits up, shoving Phil off his legs. 

Phil crosses his legs under him and pouts. “I dunno.”

“Oh.” Dan says, remembering.

“That’s not the reason.” Phil lies, partially.

“I promised.” Dan smiles, reaching out to fix Phil’s glasses. 

“Woohoo!” Phil fist bumps the air, leaning over to kiss Dan’s cheek. His glasses get pushed sideways again.

Dan looks unamused and fixes them, unable to keep the straight face when Phil just keeps grinning at him.

“I’ve literally never seen you this excited to be alive in the morning, Mr. Imma-choke-you-right-now.” Dan slides out of bed, waiting for Phil to join him. 

“Sometimes I am.” Phil cringes as Dan pops all his knuckles. “Also I had three cups of coffee while waiting for you to wake up.”

“Jesus Christ, how long have you been awake?” 

“Like, half an hour.” Phil says guiltily.

“You’re gonna need to piss like six times during this.” Dan hits him playfully with a towel he pulls from the cupboard. “Will you be okay with one towel this time?”

“Stop being mean to meeee.” Phil whines, turning on the water. 

“It’s only because I love you so much.” Dan gives him a smile. 

Phil strips his pajamas and climbs into the water, moaning as the water cascades down his back.

“You want me to join, or is the water doing it for you?” Dan asks around a mouthful of toothpaste. 

“Shush it.” Phil calls from the shower.

Moments later Dan climbs in and gently rotates Phil to get some time under the showerhead. He works shampoo into his hair and then holds out soapy hands, motioning for Phil to lean down. 

“Head massage, score.” Phil mumbles, his eyes shut as water drips off his eyelashes. 

Dan washes the soap out of their hair and Phil stands upright again, stretching his arms up. Dan darts and tickles under Phil’s arms, eliciting a horrifying shriek from the man. 

“AhHAHAHAH” Phil jumps back, his skin colliding with the porcelain wall. 

“Oops, ticklish?” Dan laughs devilishly, wiggling his fingers at Phil, who is now cowering with his arms flush against his sides.

“No, I don’t like you anymore.” Phil pouts, but quickly retreats closer to Dan. “But I do like warm water.” 

Dan scoots and lets Phil have it in repentance. 

“So,” Dan hums, wrapping his arms around Phil, “we’re behind schedule, I think.”

“Um,” Phil laughs nervously, “give me two minutes.”

“Oh my god.” Dan bursts into laughter, slapping Phil’s ass as he climbs out of the tub and flees to the toilet. “I told you.”

“I’m sorry!” Phil cries from behind the door. 

He’s back in no time and Dan’s still laughing. 

“Shut up.” Phil laughs, gently tapping Dan on the shoulder.

“Make me.” Dan bites his lip, giving his best sexy eyes.

“Yeah, like I’ll kiss you after that.” Phil rolls his eyes.

“Rude.” Dan frowns, “You know, shower sex is kind of crap anyway.”

“Wait, I take it back.” Phil’s eyes light up and he steps forward, kissing Dan.

“Really?” Dan squeaks, “I just don’t see the appeal. But you’ve done weirder things for me.” 

“Whipped cream, don’t think I’ve forgotten.” 

“Hey! We got so sticky that we had to shower, and that turned into shower sex.” Dan protests. “But anyway, let’s get on with it or else I’m going to shrivel up like a prune.”

“Man, you know all the words to turn me on.” Phil mock-moans. 

“Shut up and fuck me.” Dan growls, grabbing Phil by his hips.

“Oh.” Phil’s voice goes deep; his blood runs south.

They’re all tongues and teeth as they make out for a minute, and Dan’s fingers twist in Dan’s hair just as Phil’s phone rings. 

“Fuck.” Dan whimpers, rutting against Phil’s leg. 

“I’ll make it quick.” Phil promises, kissing Dan one more time before hopping out and frowning at his phone, “You’re calling me.”

“Hello, person who has Dan’s phone.” Phil answers, dripping water onto the bathroom tile. “Yeah, this is Phil. Hey Gabe! He realized he left it late last night- oh, okay. Sure. That’d be super nice, we both appreciate it. Yeah! Come over, I’ll make pasta. Great. Okay, bye.” 

Phil hangs up and turns to the shower to tell Dan and sees Dan with three fingers up his ass and a blissed out look washed over his bright red face. Immediately Phil puts his phone on the counter and hops into the tub, shoving Dan against the wall. 

“So pretty.” Phil murmurs, biting into Dan’s neck as he takes Dan’s cock into his hand. 

“Phil,” Dan pants, his head thrown back, “the lube is by the shampoo, come on.” 

“Don’t you care what the man on the phone said?” Phil ignores Dan, teasing.

“No! I care about your dick in my ass.” Dan whines. 

“Feisty.” Phil laughs, but turns off the water. “Well, he’s dropping it off in thirty minutes. We gotta rain check this.” 

“You’re kidding.” Dan’s cock is rock hard against his thigh. “No.”

They’re both dripping wet and turning cold. Dan turns on the water again and neither moves as hot water pelts them. Phil steps closer and takes Dan’s cock, jerking him slowly as he kisses Dan’s neck. It starts slow and Dan’s noises increase as Phil goes faster. 

The hot water and urgency force Dan to climax and he cries out, whispering “Phil, Phil, Phil” as he comes down. Dan drops to his knees and sucks Phil off, not bothering to drag it out at all. After a quick rinse, they turn off the water for real. 

“We’re nothing if not efficient.” Phil laughs, his tongue sneaking out of his mouth. 

“I used the good lube. Now it just feels weird.” Dan pouts, toweling off his hair. 

“Can you look at this mole?” Phil mumbles from where he’s craning over his shoulder in the mirror.

“Yeah. You’ve had that one forever, it forms a little constellation with the one by your spine.” Dan smiles, tracing them with his finger. “It’s a perfect circle and it’s never changed, it’s fine.”

“Thanks.” Phil smiles, and it’s so fond. 

“Of course.” Dan shrugs, like it’s nothing.

“I love you, you know.” Phil wraps a towel around his waist and just stares for a minute at Dan. 

“I love you too.” Dan smiles but looks apprehensive, “What do you want?” 

“Nothing, I’m just happy.” Phil takes Dan’s hand, “Let’s go get dressed.”

“True, he’ll be here soon.” Dan nods, leading the way. 

“Are you going to finish the twenty four hours without your phone?” Phil wonders aloud.

“Yeah,” Dan squeezes Phil’s hand, “I kind of like you being my favourite distraction.”


End file.
